Black Rose
by ActingxLikexWe'rexAnimals
Summary: There is a new mutant that runs free amongst a small town neighborhood. Her past is what keeps her there but she doesn't seek help. When the cure comes about, they want something done. Can the Xmen help? Can Colassus win a dark heart? ColassusXOC


A/N: Shah! Alright! First fanfic right here! Anyways...this is my ultimate fave comic so I hope you like the fanfic to it! I'm taking this from the movie perspective actually! But...that's besides the point.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything X-men...ish...just my own peeps my made up in my empty head!

* * *

**So much darkness...**

**It...bleeds through my body...**

**What's...what's going on?!**

**I've never felt like this before...**

**Get it...get it out of me!!!!**

"AHHH!" a young teenage girl screamed as she went into labor.

"What's wrong?!" her boyfriend asked.

"The baby...It's coming," she cried.

Her boyfriend panicked and basically threw her in his car. Their main plan was to run away after she had gotten pregnant. But obviously time seemed to have slipped through their fingers quickly, and obviously now...they needed a detour. He sped down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to the hospital on time.

"JOHN! STOP THE CAR NOW!" she screamd bloody murder.

"Alyssa, we're almost there..." he begged.

"NO! NOW!" she cried out.

He swerved off of the road and onto a small dirt road. He pulled his girlfriend out of the car and laid her down gently on the ground. She was breathing hard as she readied herself to giver birth. Obviously her boyfriend hadn't a clue as to what to do, but he stayed by her side. Then she felt the baby shift into the birth canal. She screamed again and had her boyfriend stay by her legs.

"Guh...John," she gasped.

It was about three hours later when a baby girl was born, but by the look on the father's face...something was wrong.

"John...what's the matter?" Alyssa adjusted herself.

John was speechless, but went over to his lover and showed her the baby. The baby had black hair, when both of her parents were blonde, she had a dark bronze skin color, when her parents looked like they hadn't had a lick of sun in years, but what really got them were the black markings starting from her eyes, down the sides of her face, down her neck to her arms, over her shoulders and down the middle of her back creating a large design on her lower back.

"Alyssas...we can't keep...this," John said.

"What?! This is your daughter. So what if she's...different," Alyssa was quite upset.

"Alyssa look at her! She's not human! What the hell are we going to do with this?! We can't raise a monster," John argued.

"Fine! I'll raise her and you can just leave! I don't give a fuck about what you think! She's my baby and I'll take care of her! I went through three hours of hell...and you say we can't raise her! Get the fuck out of my life John! I can't believe you," she stood on her shaky legs and took the baby from him.

"And how the hell are you going to get back home! HUH?! I'm the one with the car...and there's no way in hell I'm carrying around a bitch like you and a monster like her!" John screamed and went back to his car.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU! ASSHOLE!" Alyssa screamed after the retreating car.

The baby girl started crying after her mother finished yelling. Alyssa looked down at her little girl and sighed, what was she going to do with a unique child like her?

* * *

Hours had gone by as Alyssa walked aimlessly down the highway. Many cars of creepy looking men had pulled beside her, but she just ran back into the trees to keep them from following her. She cried many times thinking about home and thinking about what kind of life that she would live with her baby girl. She always looked at her daughter, who was clean and sleeping. Alyssa couldn't help but smile at her unique baby. 

The night got colder and she started to get sick. She looked around and hoped that a decent person would pull up to help her. Finally, somene saw her and pulled over. It was an elderly lady.

"Darling, what are you doing out here in the cold...and with a baby?" she asked.

"I had just given birth to her, and I'm alone. I need a place to stay...or a way to get back home," Alyssa cried.

"Shh...darling. Come and get in. You can stay with me as long as you like. I need some company. My children have all moved out and have children of their own..." the elderly lady smiled and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you so much..." Alyssa cried as she got in with her daughter.

"Aww...she's beautiful. She doesn't look like you. What is her name? She must look like her father...but what are these?" the lady pointed to the markings.

"I don't have a name for her, but I think I'll name her Rose Phoenix. She doesn't look like her father...and...I don't know what these are. It goes down her arms, neck, and her back. I'm scared that something could be wrong with my baby," tears started to well up in Alyssa's eyes.

"Now now, everything is going to be ok. That's a very exotic name for such a precious little girl. Let me just let you in on a little secret," the old lady smiled as she pulled back onto the highway.

"When my granddaughter was born, everything seemed like it was all fine and dandy. But, as he got older, I noticed that he was different too. Evidently ( --can't spell) my son was something...special. They are known as mutants," the old lady said simply.

"Mutants? You don't think that my daughter is a...mutant," Alyssa looked at her sleeping baby.

"By the looks of it honey, I believe so. But there's nothing wrong with that. My grandson is enrolled at a ver special school that takes care of such people," the old lady smiled.

"Oh really? So...there's more of them?" Alyssa had a faint smile on her face.

"Many, my child, many. And I'm sure your daughter will be something even more fabulous," the elderly lady laughed.

"Hn. Thank you. By the way, I never did get your name," Alyssa looked at her.

"Oh darling, where are my manners. My name is Patricia Gray," she smiled, and they drove off to her house.

Ms. Gray eyed the baby in the young girl's arms. She could tell that that baby...was something out of the usual. She was going to make history.

* * *

--Ten years later-- 

"Mom! Mom!" a young, normal looking, Rose with endless black hair ran to her mother.

Alyssa watched as her daughter ran from the bus stop to the front porch. Alyssa smiled and walked out into the yard. She knelt down and took her daughter in her arms. Rose wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on tight.

"So, how was school," Alyssa asked.

"Nothing special. Look! I made a pot for grandma to put her garden flowers in!" Rosa smiled as she held up an art project.

The bowl was lopsided and deformed, but it was worth a shot. Alyssa smiled and took her daughter by the hands.

"Come on, let's take this to grandma. How's about you gather some of grandma's flowers to put in there. Just be careful with the garden," Alyssa smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Rose smiled and ran to a patch of lilies her grandmother cherished most.

She grabbed a few and held them behind her back to surprise her grandmother, but in time, she will find out something that would reveal her talent.

"Oh...this is lovely. I'll put it on the table," Ms. Gray smiled as she took the pot from Alyssa.

"Wait! Grandma...put these in...there?" after Rose had taken the flowers out from behind her back, they had turned black and crystalline.

"Rose...what are those?" Alyssa asked shakily.

"I...I dunno. They were grandma's favorite lilies, but...they didn't look like this when I picked them. They were pretty and full of color. Now they're...this," Rose stuttered with tears as she went to touch one of the petals.

When her fingertip just brushed the delicate surface, it shattered into a million pieces and fell onto the floor. But amazingly, the pieces dissolved into Rose's shadow.

"Mom...what just happened?" Rose looked up to her mother, and noticed that her hand was placed over her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she placed the rest of the lilies on the table.

They too shattered at a very delicate touch. Rose looked at the lilies and watched as her shadow etched towards the black crystals. Rose became scared and went to her mother. She grabbed the apron she was wearing, and within seconds, some black substance started to bleed onto the apron. Rose let go quickly as her mother tried to tear off the apron. It fell softly to the floor, but was soon engulfed by a hungry darkness.

Rose looked desperately at her mother and grandmother, then she looked at her hands and saw the black markings start to appear on her fingers and crawl up her arms. She screamed and tried to wipe them away. Nothing happened. Her tearful eyes went to her mother. She was panicking, but Rose couldn't hear a thing. All she heard was this deathly squeal that deafened ( --again can't spell) her hearing.

"Mom! Mommy help me," she cried as the high pitched creeped through her body.

Alyssa dove for her daughter.

"Alyssa no!" Ms. Gray tried to stop her.

Alyssa didn't listen. She grabbed her daughter and tried to help, but soon her body started to become engulfed with the black substance. It stabbed at her skin like a million knives trying to get to her soul.

"Mommy!...Don't...touch me!" Rose cried, but it was too late.

The darkness started to creep faster up Alyssa's body. She screamed in pain, but held her daughter tighter. Rose cried as her mother was dying before her...because of her. Finally, Rose had enough strength to separate herself from her mother's dying grasp, but she was too late. Alyssa was devoured in the darkness that came from her daughter.

Rose crawled over to her mother and sat next to her. She stroked her cheek, but her mother didn't shatter.

"Mommy..." Rose called breathlessly.

Her mother was silent as death itself. Rose looked towards Ms. Gray who was crying for both Alyssa and Rose. She went to place her hand on Rose's head, but she just jerked herself away. Rose crawled away from her mother's corpse and got to her feet suddenly. She stared at her mother's body with fear and hatred to herself. She just killed her own mother. The one who loved her the most, no matter what.

"Rose...darling come here. You didn't mean to," Ms. Gray looked at Rose with sad eyes.

She held out her arms for Rose to come, but she just backed away, shaking her head. She turned suddenly and ran out the door.

"ROSE! ROSE COME BACK!" Ms. Gray called out to the retreating back of Rose.

**_No...I will never go back. I will never love again. All I do is cause pain. My father left because of me. My mother is dead because of me. And now Ms. Gray is alone because of me... Who am I? What am I? I will live alone, that's all that's left for me..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Well...that's chapter one. This story was kind of sudden and all. Uh...It's short and stuff, but chapter one is supposed to be like an intro right?...well I hope so. This is where I leave you to review! Have a nice life! WOO HOO!


End file.
